


挑衅

by thisisAdriver



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisAdriver/pseuds/thisisAdriver





	挑衅

toru被手上的湿热吓了一跳，喉咙里没压住，嗯了一声，前面和staff聊的正高兴的ryota立刻转头来看，他略侧身体，做出熟睡的样子把脸往座椅里扭了扭，借势往回抽被taka枕着的右手。

但这个因为在live上消耗过大，出了livehouse钻进通勤车里霸占了后排倒头就睡，还拉了toru做人肉靠垫，又从靠垫的腿上身上找了半天舒适位置最后拉了toru右手臂枕在脸下面的人，不仅不为所动，还把胸腔里滚烫的热气贴着吉他手的脉门用鼻腔吐出来，他气息极长，这股热气一直停在手腕，开始时toru以为是taka消耗过度后惯例的发热，拿了外套披在taka身上，连头都一起蒙住了，方便他休息和隔音。因为前座的人还在讨论刚刚的live，车里气氛火热，声音又吵车灯又亮。

但这股湿热的气息沿着脉搏附近的皮肉反复摩挲，时而停在手心，还有柔软紧致的软肉擦过指尖，睫毛刷过掌心这些熟悉的触觉让toru立刻就猜出外套底下的人，根本就没在睡觉。

果然，他的右手还没退出多远，虎口的皮肉就被尖利的牙齿咬住，接着是滑腻的舌带着滚烫的热度反复舔舐掌心的纹路，他live之前都会处理手上的茧子，live时褪了茧的位置被汗水和体温晕染，末梢神经处在最敏感的状态，被taka这样一撩拨，消退的热度卷土重来，额头又出现流下汗来，被ryota眼尖的发现，大声招呼司机开冷风。

雪上加霜，toru发誓他听到了taka在外套底下的偷笑，热度离开手掌，衣服动了动透出一道缝隙，toru以为这个恶作剧到此为止，松了一口气，也就松了不知何时紧紧并起的腿，又几乎是立刻咬住了牙关，taka掀开靠座椅内侧的外套，露出小半边脸，斜瞥了toru一眼，舌尖探出来慢条斯理的将挂在嘴角的水渍勾了回去，他脸上因为呼吸不畅和发热显出鲜亮的绯红色，衬得眼睛格外黑亮，看着toru额角的汗液和起伏的喉结，taka了然的挑眉，下巴贴着骨节分明的手背，冲着已经眼角发红面上还强做镇定的toru无辜一笑，无声的吐出几个字。

fuck me

说完他又小口的咬住了toru的食指关节，不意外的听到那人从牙关里挤出来的一声操，更得意了，索性舌尖一钩一卷，将那人的两根手指缠进口腔里，这人有洁癖，下了舞台立刻冲澡换衣服，一刻粘腻也受不了，但身上偏偏没有沐浴剂的味道，是混合了烟草和酒精以及须后水混在一起的味道，直冲taka心脏，现在因为主人的激动，这股香味扩散的更浓重，taka被熏得软了筋骨和神志，他迷迷糊糊的，把toru指节分明的手指含在口中，喉管收缩，食道处的肌肉带着指骨往下滑动，他想占有这个人的一切，拆吃入腹，不给别人看一眼瞧一眼，饭也不行，谁都不行。

toru用尽了所有力气才克制自己不泄露一丝声音，他不怀疑自己迟早会把taka圈禁起来免得这个人出去勾搭一圈人回来，那些人没尝过taka的滋味都像苍蝇似的赶都赶不走，要是尝过这个人嘴上的本事，除了唱歌，不论是接吻或者其他，绝对不会像现在这样只是追来看个live这么简单。

tomoya被toru脸上的杀气和占有欲吓得话都说不出口，还是ryota转过来问toru大家晚上去吃烤肉聚餐，你去不去，toru低头看了一眼包在外套下面的人，一字一句的说“我俩不去了，我晚上有事需要人帮手”，满意的感受到taka听到这句话全身一震，他强硬的把手抽了出来，抚着taka露在外面的后颈肉，从口腔里带出来的热度很快散失，车里的冷气钻进外套里，让taka烧的迷糊的脑袋终于听清了toru在说什么。

我有把琴，要调教调教了。

taka在toru看不见的角度重新勾起了嘴角，他还是发烧，昏昏沉沉的，呼吸间全是那个人的味道，头顶挨着的地方源源不断的传来那个人的热度，脑子里全是刚刚在台上那个人弹吉他时荷尔蒙炸裂的样子，然后动脉被那个人分明的指节扣住，手指轻拨，仿佛手下细长脖颈底下不断脉动的不是血液而是琴弦，指甲一挑做出弹琴的样子。

是，我是你的。

灵魂和肉体都向你放开。

就在这里，等你来拿。staff忙着去吃饭，到了门口通勤车火都没熄就把后座上的两个人赶下来，一溜烟就开走了，taka对着远去的车屁股比了个中指，无奈的转身，讨好的看着双臂环肩面沉如水的toru说“我做大阪烧来吃？还是你想吃牛排，再要不然天妇罗，紫菜包饭？喂，你不要得寸进尺啊，刚刚算我错”，他促狭的一扫，眼尾带过toru黑色紧身裤的下腹处，“你不也挺享受的嘛，现在还有好吃的吃，一点不吃亏……”

话还没说完就一阵天旋地转，toru刻意压低的声线在耳廓处响起，“好吃的？那也得我吃尽兴了才行”，他借着身高优势，微一矮身就把对方捞了个满怀，再顺势一举，把人扛上了左肩，又怕摔了这人也好好护着，扣紧了taka后腰的裤子，因为位置关系，这个人的一小片腰腹都露在外面，他也顺手重重揩了一把油，手下的筋肉紧致嫩滑，惹得toru更迫不及待，也不管taka还在挣扎的手臂，开了大门直拐最近的大厨房，背身抵上门，刚把已经涨红了脸的taka放在地上，对方冲手就去开门把手，嘴里还叨叨着“山下亨你别耍流氓啊我告诉你”，却被toru揪住衣领拉了一把，门是开了，taka却没跑出去，toru从后面侧身倚在门上，不但又关上厨房的门，还慢条斯理的扣上了防盗链，又反锁了门，他的一双眼睛不看手上的动作，牢牢盯住了taka，嘴上话还不停“我爱吃什么你不知道吗？大厨？”

“要请我吃好吃的，你倒是做啊”

“我很期待，不是你刚自己说的吗”

“f u c k y o u”

taka被toru眼里的欲望钉在原地，对方模仿自己刚刚在车上的动作，用气声拖长了调子低低的说，仿佛情动时按捺不住的呻吟，十足十的勾人，taka喉结一紧，觉得分外干渴，不自觉的咽下口水，toru顺手拿过桌上的杯子，一步步逼了过来，taka一退再退，碰倒了养在桌上的水生盆栽，薄荷迷迭香撒了一地，toru弓身取了两株，叼进嘴里，又继续逼着taka后退，直到脚跟一绊，taka坐在了餐桌上，抬着头看迫近的男人举着水杯递到自己嘴边，手上轻抬，冰凉的水流进taka嘴里。

taka眼底一片迷茫，他只觉得但凡跟toru单独相处，自己就失去了控制，只想离这个人更近一点，想听他说更多的话，做更多的动作，眼睛里只看着自己，他温顺的张开嘴，努力吞咽越流越急的水，toru似是满意一笑，但手一翻，半杯冰水全都顺着taka的衣领灌了进去，冷的taka打了个颤，腰更弯了，toru贴近他的耳根，鼻息弄的taka更痒了，“知道为什么你天天跟人鬼混我不生气吗？ ”他抽出一直插在兜里的另一只手，指尖滚烫，点上taka的嘴，沿着下巴一路滑下去，“你虽然不听话，但是”，被他触碰过的地方像烧起了火，从锁骨到胸前的敏感，那热度一闪而过，印在了taka的小腹，“身体从来对我都很诚实”，从toru贴着的软肉开始，这具肉体颤动的幅度更大了，他把taka的耳垂叼进嘴里，舌尖在耳蜗外面重重一刮，嚼碎了的薄荷激的taka几乎跳了起来，又被toru的手制住，他还继续在taka耳边低语“我说对了么”，炙热的手掌下移，覆盖在taka腿间愈发鼓胀的东西上，和贴着taka面颊的嘴唇一起，一触即离，toru退到了两步之外。

“啊嗯～”突然失去了依靠，taka几乎要从桌上跌下来，从toru抽了手，他就立刻捂住了自己的裤子，现在更是从脖颈红到耳根，露在外面的皮肤肉眼可见的越来越红，toru还不放过他，“我要吃好，吃，的，你快点，一会儿还要调教不听话的琴呢”，taka慢慢把手移上皮带，铁质卡子和裤子纽扣相碰发出的叮当声让他觉得分外羞耻，头低的看不清脸上的表情，只耳尖已经红的烧起来了，大腿内侧紧贴着的濡湿感还在不断扩大，和火烫的体温对比格外明显，明明对方什么也没做，就只是摸了一下，自己就情动失控了，每次都是这样，完全受不了这个人的一点撩拨，更何况他明知道自己自己最受不了他贴着耳根说话，还舔耳廓，那一瞬间的刺激根本无法忍受，toru明明知道的，taka咬咬牙连着内裤一起褪下裤子，对面男人的低笑声立刻传来，他就知道这个小气的男人绝对不会这么容易就范，这么捉弄自己就是为了看自己现在的窘境，索性一鼓作气也脱了几乎全湿的半袖，站在地上弯腰想把裤子彻底脱下来，却被toru捏住了手，他又一次环住了taka，只不过这次还抓着taka的手腕交叠起来背在身后，借着桌沿卡住，taka扭了两下完全挣脱不开，toru用体重和身位完全把他锢在了怀里，反而是这两下扭动让堆在脚腕的裤子更纠结，连他的腿也捆在了一处，完全任人宰割的姿势。

toru全身上下还穿的整整齐齐，他顺手抽过早餐剩下的炼乳扭开瓶盖，沿着taka后腰的弧度挤出大半瓶奶黄色的膏体，用手冲下抹开，一多半都进了臀线，他自然也摸到了重重水渍，前边的是手底下的人刚刚情动射出来的，后边的toru倒是没预料到，他往下滑的手指一停，原本把头埋在他肩窝了咬牙兀自忍耐的taka突然抬头一口咬住了他的肩膀，狠狠一口咬下去就不松口，但toru手底下穴孔收缩的更剧烈更快了，他立刻就明白，巡演期间他们俩都是刻意保持距离，顶多偷空接吻上下其手，离上一次真正结合占有彼此已经过去了很久，看taka每天忙完彩排live忙采访，有空就和一众好友唱歌泡吧，toru吃醋之余也会在意taka是不是根本不在意这方面的事情，现在看来，倒只是这个人一贯的脸皮薄和要面子了，偏偏toru就喜欢他被逼得不顾一切时的样子，有了这个想法他也不急着给怀里的人扩张了，暗自忍耐下自己亟待疏解的欲望，拿定主意要taka主动。

toru反手把炼乳抹了taka一背，双手细细抚弄，taka虽然瘦，但给长肉的地方全都肉乎乎的，本来就特别好摸，现在加了炼乳，手感更是顺滑甜腻，奶味儿十足，他放松了压着taka的力道，taka的双臂立刻缠上了他的脖子，腰上使劲，整个人都贴紧了toru，奶味儿把toru整个人都罩了进去，他的手顺着脊柱往上扶着taka的后颈肉一捏一提，就把还咬着自己的人弄松了口，不给taka顺口气的机会，准确的咬住了那张嘴，taka被toru托着后颈，只能放对方的舌头进入自己的口腔扫荡一通，一开始就失去主动权，他的话全被堵在嘴里，破碎的挤出来几个字，“你他妈到底做不做”，那双手带着粘腻膏体的手划过他的腰腹，握住了他已经直直立起顶着对方外裤的性器，借着手上残存的膏体和水渍上下滑动，本来抵进taka嘴里的舌也合着节奏堵进舌根，越进越深，弄的taka大脑缺氧，只觉得身后的空虚不能忍受，他挺动腰部，更使劲的把自己送进toru的手里，一边偏头让对方的唇舌占有的更深，一边伸手急切的摸索toru的外裤拉链，他没taka那么瘦，裤子还挂在腿上，这么一绊一个没站住，连着怀里的人一起后仰跌在厨房厚厚的地毯上，taka一惊手上动作一停，没留神就被toru分开腿压在了身下，但现在谁也顾不上这些细节了，两个人的舌尖纠缠进退，早就忘了在车上的撩拨挑逗，只想占有对方，toru借着地势，把手上残余的膏体草草抹在自己已经憋到要爆炸的肉块上，找着了位置挺腰要进，眼角瞄到散落在地的薄荷叶，嘴角轻勾，伸手揉了几片，把草绿色的叶浆从虎口推在入口处，顺势而入。

taka被亲的神魂颠倒，只感觉一丝凉意轻轻一点，就合着被撑开的饱胀被占有的急痛一起冲上头顶，凉意勾勒出toru性器的形状，虽然做过无数次，但没有一次我在被toru占有的感觉如此清晰，连那个东西上的筋络血脉纹理都能感应到，这份刺激顶傻了taka，他张着嘴任toru上下同时进进出出，连一丝反应都做不出来，夹在两人腹部中间的那根在被进入的瞬间就射了toru一手，后穴持续收缩绞紧，勒的toru一声闷哼，咬牙抽出，一番摩擦带起薄荷的刺激，巨大的快感叠加在刚刚释放的神经末梢，taka双眼紧闭，紧紧勾住在嘴里的舌头，恨不得嚼碎了咽下去，toru自己也不好受，很久没做，taka的后穴跟第一次做的时候一样的紧，一进去就夹的他更硬了三分，肉穴狭窄炙热又柔软，让他只想这样被包裹的静静享受，但他一动不动薄荷液带来的刺激就明显无比，热辣刺激的难以忍耐，只有快速抽动才能让这股蛰痛有所减轻，taka明显受不了这种刺激，嘴里胡乱搅动，呻吟里已经带了哭音，撩的toru抛下用薄荷作弄他的些微后悔，竟然又拽了两片叶子揉碎了，手指一顶就塞进因为性器拔出而一开一合的入口里，重重顶了进去，快速进出，卯足腰力次次顶到最深，taka根本承受不住，像离了水的鱼似的翻腾扭动，汗水和爽到极致的眼泪混着顺着流过嘴角，声音已经嘶哑“太冰了，啊，停，停下啊啊啊”，他嘴上这样说，但身体因为受了刺激分泌更多的肠液，后穴越发滑腻，因为情热体温升高，浑身又是奶味又是薄荷味，明明是清爽宜人的味道，钻进toru的鼻腔里，就成了催情的气味，他不吭声，腰却动的更快了，连着抽插了几十次，终于觉得有所疏解，体贴的退出来让身下人缓缓，但他一停下动作，薄荷的存在感失去快感和摩擦的遮盖，刺激更明显，taka几乎是哭着抓住toru的胳膊不让他移动，自己使出浑身的劲在toru胯下扭转腾挪，累了稍稍一停，就觉得后穴的那股痒传遍全身，只能咬牙接着主动被操弄，他失了神，也就不知道一地的薄荷叶全被身上的人碾碎了，偷偷慢慢的涂了自己一身。

第二天节奏组兴冲冲的来看toru调教好的吉他，房子里干干净净，只有taka白着脸躺在床上补眠，问他toru呢，taka白眼一枚，“厨房打扫卫生”，再问他你俩昨晚琴调的怎么样啊，这次是进了房间的吉他手回答了，“调的状态超级好，跟我人琴合一，特别顺手”，“啊，厨房的薄荷昨晚被我用掉了，我又买了几盆回来，明天就送到”

taka苍白的脸色因此泛起的红潮，也就只有toru知道为什么了。


End file.
